Fernando Sucre
Fernando Sucre – przyjaciel Michaela, którego ten poznał w Fox River. Początkowo nie zamierzał dołączać do uciekinierów, jednak chciał za wszelką cenę odzyskać ukochaną i ostatecznie zdecydował się to uczynić. Biografia Sucre został skazany za napad z bronią w ręku, którego dokonał, chcąc zdobyć pieniądze na randkę z dziewczyną. Został schwytany przez policję po telefonie jego kuzyna Hektora. Fernando został osadzony w jednej celi z Michaelem Scofieldem. Na początku nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z ucieczką, ponieważ zostało mu tylko 18 miesięcy do końca wyroku. Natomiast gdy okazuje się, że jego dziewczyna jest w ciąży oraz że chce poślubić Hektora, decyduje się pomóc w ucieczce. Po tym wydarzeniu udaje się do swojego przyjaciela, od którego pożycza radziecki zabytkowy motor marki Ural, i jedzie na ślub swojej dziewczyny do Las Vegas. Musi stamtąd uciekać, ponieważ ktoś zawiadomił policję. Jadąc do Utah po pieniądze Westmoreland'a, spotyka C-Note'a. Razem z Franklinem odnajdują Scofielda, Burrowsa, Tweenera i T-Baga. Odkopują pieniądze D.B. Coopera, lecz łup porywa Bagwell. Sucre dowiaduje się, że Maricruz nie poślubiła Hektora i jest w Meksyku, więc postanowił do niej lecieć. W samolocie dostrzega goniący go śmigłowiec i postanawia zeskoczyć ze spadochronu. W autobusie poznaje pewnego mieszkańca meksykańskiego. Kradnie mu samochód, lecz gdy zostaje złapany przez policje mieszkańca Meksyku puszcza go i oddaje mu samochód. Fernando spotyka się ze swoją dziewczyną, jednak ta zostaje porwana przez Bellicka, który chwile po tym zostaje wrobiony przez T-Baga w zabójstwo prostytutki. Pół przytomny Sucre widzi, jak funkcjonariusze wsadzają byłego klawisza do furgonetki, po czym pada na ulice. Sucre spotyka się z Lincolnem. Michael mówi bratu, że potrzebuje pomocy grabarza. Fernando zatrudnia się jako Jorge Rivera w Sona jako grabarz. Michael potrzebuje środku zwanego Kassilvol — usuwa odór z ciał, a odpowiednio podgrzany przeżre stal. Po ucieczce Michaela, Alexa, Whistlera i Luisa, T-Bag wsypuje Sucre, przez co trafia on do Sony. W wyniku spłonięcia Sony, Sucre wraz z Bellickiem wychodzi i spotyka się z braćmi i spółką, aby wraz z agentem Donem Selfem rozpracować firmę. Mimo to Sucre dalej odgrywał swoją rolę i nie był główną postacią. Sucre przez prawie cały czas pomaga drużynie zdobyć Scyllę, jednak w późniejszym czasie decyduje się odejść do rodziny. Powraca później, kiedy pomaga drużynie zniszczyć Scyllę. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Pilot # Allen # Cell Test # Cute Poison # English, Fitz or Percy # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 1 # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 2 # The Old Head # Tweener # Sleight of Hand # And Then There Were 7 # Odd Man Out # End of the Tunnel # The Rat # By the Skin and the Teeth # Brother's Keeper # J-Cat # Bluff # The Key # Tonight # Go # Flight # Manhunt # Otis # Scan # Map 1213 # Subdivision # Buried # Dead Fall # Rendezvous # Bolshoi Booze # Disconnect # The Killing Box # The Message # Bad Blood # Wash # Sweet Caroline # Panama # Fin Del Camino # Sona # Fire/Water # Call Waiting # Good Fences # Interference # Photo Finish # Vamonos # Bang and Burn # Boxed In # Dirt Nap # Under and Out # Hell or High Water # The Art of the Deal # Scylla # Breaking and Entering # Shut down # Eagles and Angels # Safe and Sound # Blow Out # Five The Hard Way # The Price # Greatness Achieved # The Legend # Quiet Riot # Selfless # Deal or No Deal # Just Business # Going Under # Killing Your Number # The Old Ball and Chain # Free Ciekawostki * Fernando początkowo miał pozostać w celi, jednak fanom tak spodobała się postać, że twórcy zdecydowali się pchnąć jej historię w inną stronę. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni en:Fernando Sucre